countrycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
REPUBLICAS UNIDAS de MARYJANIA (United Republics of Maryjania)
Motto: “Where you see only two roads, seek the third path” ' '''Anthem: ' '''Capital: Meridan Largest city: '''San Mateo '''Official languages: '''English, Spanish '''Religion: '''None '''Demonym: Maryjanian Government: 'Unitary, one-party, Constitutional Republic '• Party General Secretary and President: 'Trowa A. Phoenix '• Premier: Makayla R. Gates ' • Chairman of the Council of Ministers:' William MacKenzie Independence • Declaration: February 3, 1848 • Current Constitution: September 4th, 2018 Area • Total area: 3,144 sq km (1,214 sq mi) • Water: sq km ( sq mi) (%) • Comparative Area: Rhode Island Population •''' estimate: 820,000 • Density: ppl per sq km (ppl per sq mi) Ethnic '''Demographics • 24% Asian-Other (Japan/Korea/Vietnam/Turkey/Pakistan/Russia etc) 196,800 • 20% Chinese 164,000 • 17% Indian (India) 139,400 • 14% African 114,800 • 11% White-European 90,200 • 9% Latino/South American 73,800 • 5% White-North American 41,000 Religion • 33% Christian 270,600 • 20% Muslim 164,000 • 14% other religion 114,800 •13% Hindu 106,600 • 12% non-religious 98,400 • 6% Buddhist 49,200 • 2% Atheist 16,400 GDP • Total: $5,310,648,000 • Per capita: $9,252 Currency: Franco Hispana • Unemployment Rate: 30% Employment Demographics •28% work in agriculture 229,600 •28% work in the service industry (including military) 229,600 •14% in industry 114,800 About Beginnings: the late 18th and early 19th Centuries ''' Located on the Yucatan Pennisula in North America, REPUBLICAS UNIDAS de MARYJANIA began life as a French colony, founded in 1790 within what was then Spanish territory, for those trying to escape the French Revolution, as the Captiancy General of Franca Yucatana, establishing a new Monarchy allied with Spain. During the War of 1812, the colony sent assistance in the form of supplies and volunteers, supporting the United States against the British after the British invaded Louisiana in January 1815. The colony supported Mexican Independence from Spain and gained it itself in the collapse of the Viceroyalty of New Spain in 1821 and gained its independence as the '''Federated Republic of Yucatán. Echeverri, who succeeded Carrillo Albornoz in 1821, proclaimed the independence of the peninsula and sent two representatives to negotiate the incorporation of Yucatán into the Mexican Empire. This incorporation took place on November 2, 1821. In the Mexican government, two policies competed for primacy at that time. The Federalists argued for the balance of power among the three branches of state: executive, legislative, and judicial. The Centralists centered all authority on President of the Republic. Federalists ruled in Mexico from the birth of the Republic until 1835, and this corresponds with calm, peaceful relations between Mexico and the Yucatán. In 1835 the Centralists took power in Mexico and appointed the governor of Yucatán. As the Yucatán lost more and more off its autonomy, its people considered more seriously the possibility of their own independence and the formation of a second republic. Spurred on by the instability of the Mexican Government, Texas declaring independence in 1846 and supporting the Mayan raids, the French minority declared independence from the United Mexican States and founded the Federated Republic of Franca Yucatana. Recieving support from the United States and taking advantage of the sutuation by threateing to open another front against Mexico in the Mexican-American War, this virtually guarenteed the survivial of the independent state. On February 3, 1848, both Mexico and the United States recognized the sovereignty and independence of the Federated Republic of Franca Yucatana. The 20th Century ''' The late 19th and early 20th Centuries began to see the decline of French influence in the area as the country began to see a large number of German and Bosnian immigration as the ones who could afford it escaped from the colapsing Austro-Hungarian Empire. When World War I broke out in 1914, the Republic officially declared neutrality during the war and refused to get involved. '''The 21st Century . Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Military ARMED FORCES ' '''Founded: ' 'Current form: ' 'Headquarters: '''Nagrathia Headquarters '''Leadership: ' '''Budget: $594,792,575.99 (11.2%) Military age: '''17 '''Conscription: '''Every able-bodied person is required to do 1 year active service and 3 years reserve '''Total Personnel: '''90,200 (11%) '''Active Personnel: Reserve Personnel: Domestic Suppliers: Foreign Suppliers: GROUND FORCES CONTENTS * Ground Forces Details Pueblo Ejército de Malezas (PEM) (Peoples Army of Weed) Leadership: 'Generalissimo Ivan Wilhelm (I. Will) Killabich '''Budget: '$ 'Total Staff: ' 'Officers: ' 'Enlisted: ' '''Divisions: EQUIPMENT Small Arms Vehicles